Protective garments for domestic pets, such as dogs, are well-known and are made from many different patterns and utilize various different fastening means. Material used in prior art pet garments varies widely and both water repellent and thermally insulated materials have been employed. Furthermore, hook-and-loop type fasteners are well-known in this field.
The closest prior art patent of which the applicant is aware includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,238 which discloses a rain jacket for dogs. This document discloses the use of a jacket and hood for a dog which is composed of a waterproof material and secured by tie straps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,591, entitled "Incontinence and Protective Device for Animals", shows the use of hook and loop attachments for a dog garment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,458, entitled "Protective Dog Coat", shows the use of a two-ply protective coat which is attached by hook and loop fastening means.
None of these prior art references, however, teach or disclose the use of heat radiation reflecting material in combination with waterproofing material for a protective garment for a pet. Protection from the sun and excessive heat caused thereby is a significant concern for domestic pets. There is therefore a need in the art for a garment that will address this need. So far, protective garments have been designed to keep the animal warm, rather than keep it cool.